1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device adapted to assist in applying filler material into a gap joint and seams. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a device which is placed over a finger which assists in applying filler material into a gap to form a seal.
2. Prior Art
The prior art indicates that the application of filler material, such as caulking material and the like, to joints, seams and gaps (collectively known hereafter as a "gap") have been accomplished through the use of a cartridge-type gun. Filler material is extended through a spout and is directed into the gap.
It is critical that these joints and seams provide a watertight and weatherproof seal to protect against infiltration of air and moisture. The application of the filler material through the use of the cartridge/spout process does not typically provide for a watertight and weatherproof coating. The user must attempt to direct the filler material into the desired placement by way of a handheld implement or his finger. The handheld implements typically involve a handle and a specially shaped head which allows for the filler material to be applied into the desired location within the seam or gap as well as provide a uniform looking exterior surface. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,860 issued to Campbell on Oct. 14, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,956 issued to Lemaster on May 28, 1991. Both devices utilize a handle portion with a specially made head.
When using a handheld implement, the user must first apply the filler material and then retrieve the handheld implement from its resting place. Once the filler material has been directed into the seam, the implement must then be returned to its resting place prior to any additional application of the filler material. This is a cumbersome and inefficient process. Thus, making the use of one's finger to be the most efficient way to apply filler material into a gap.
The advantage of using a finger over a handheld device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,425 issued to Edelman on Apr. 19, 1983. The Edelman device is a caulking spout attached to a cartridge. The spout has a finger-shaped applicator which attempts to assimilate the application of a filler material into a gap by use of a finger. This device, however, does not have the advantage of the user's sense of feel when applying the filler material into the gap.
The use of a user's finger is typically preferred over that of a handheld implement due to the ability of the user to quickly apply the filler material into the desired location while simultaneously creating a uniform exterior surface of the filler material. The use of one's finger, however, cannot be used over an extended period of time due to the unprotected nature of the user's finger.
The present invention solves the problem of applying filler material into a gap by the use of one's finger while simultaneously protecting that finger by providing a device which fits over one's finger which assists in the application of the filler material into the gap.